May be real
by klainefullyinlove
Summary: Kurt lives in NYC, he s Rachel s friend, he meets Blaine, everything and anything could happen
1. meeting you

Meeting you:

There was this fashion guy, who had just turned 20 last month.  
>He had moved to New York for<p>

college.  
>Walking down 5th Avenue, after a long day of shopping, he entered this restaurant, where in Kurt's opinion they served the most delicious pizza &amp; salads ever.<p>

-A medium salad and a diet coke please.

-Sure

Thanks. He went to sit near the window.

His order came, after a few minutes this guy entered the restaurant, Kurt was looking at him, he had lovely curly dark hair. Kurt had seen him in college.

A slice of peperoni pizza and an apple juice please. He ordered

He sat at the opposite corner of the restaurant.  
>He is so beautiful, he´s big hazel eyes…OMG! He´s watching me. Kurt thought<br>Kurt turned around pretending not to see him, but he struck his big eyes in Kurt´s blue eyes.  
>He stud up and walked towards Kurt.<p>

OMG! There he comes, no please no. Kurt thought.

Hi. He said

Hi. Said Kurt

Do I know you?

I don´t think so, but I´ve seen you in college.

Really? When?

You were making a scene of Romeo and Juliet in the college yard

Kurt remembered that day, that performance was so perfect, he nearly cried.

Oh. He blushed, and w... what do you think?

You were good, I liked it. Good? He was astonishing.

So… your name is?

Kurt Hummel.

Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you

Nice to meet you too.

Well, I guess I´ll see you in college or something, I have to go, sorry see you soon.

Bye Blaine, see you.

Kurt finished his salad and walked home.  
>Kurt sighed, he couldn´t believe it, he was the most handsome guy ever.<br>He couldn´t get him out of his head, everytime he closed his eyes, Blaine´s dreamy but smart eyes and long eye lashes appeared in his mind.

Kurt got home and phoned Rachel to tell her, what had happened and the things he had bought for her. Kurt and Rachel were good friends they have moved to New York together for college, but since Kurt and her had a problem with the apartment, Rachel moved out. Actually her apartment was one street down so they were near to each other.

Please answer please. Kurt thought

Yes? Rachel answered

Guess what!

Kurt? I don´t know, are you okay?

Oh, yes I´m fine, well not that much but maybe ok.

Oh my! What happened?

Do you remember the guy I told you? The one who was playing as Romeo in the college yard?

Yes, I do, you finally met him?

Sure I did, I met him in the restaurant, where we went last Friday

Oh, and did you talked to him, or you just stared at him.

Rachel please let me finish

Ok, ok go on

So I was at the restaurant, and suddenly he entered, he was well-dressed, he ordered and sat just right the opposite where I was. We looked at each other straight in the eyes, for like 30 seconds, and after he finished his food, he walked towards me and started talking.

Really? And he gave you his name or something?

He told me his name was Blaine Anderson

Blaine Anderson… Hum I guess I´ve seen him is he the short guy, well not for me but, whatever, the one who dresses duper cute?

Hum. Yes he is

Wow and will you see him another day? Or at least he gave you his number?

No, sadly not, but well I didn´t expect anything else, we barely know each other.

Well maybe you´ll meet him again

I don´t think so…

Well don't worry

Ok then…I´ll call you tomorrow

Love you Kurt

Love you Rache.

Kurt brushed his teeth, put on his pajama and fell asleep, both happy and sad about meeting Blaine.  
>Kurt had no dreams that night; he only had the strange feeling that everything absolutely everything was going to change for the better, or at least he thought so.<p> 


	2. coffee&bagel

Coffee& Bagel:

Thank God is Saturday Kurt thought, he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom,. He took a really long shower since he got nothing to do, until night, because he arranged seeing with Rachel for dinner and watch a movie together.  
>He got ready and walked down street towards the park, he had walked for nearly an hour, when he realized someone was staring at him, he turned around and…<p>

So… Said Blaine so close to him that if he wanted he could have touched his face.

God! You nearly kill me! Kurt´s heart was beating so fast.

Sorry… Blaine´s face was worried. How are you?

Fine thanks.

What are you doing here?

I came for a walk and also listening to music.

Oh, I came with my dog for a walk. He´s dog was a Jack Russel Terrier.

He´s so cute, may I touch him?

Sure, he´s my best friend.

And his name is?

Knight.

Why?

Because he is a gentleman. Blaine gave his outstanding white smile.

Ok...

Want to go for a walk?

Sure, why not.

The y went for a walk and also played with Knight, Kurt was in love with Knight he was such a lovely puppy.

So…What are you studying in college? Kurt asked.

I´m studying Musical Theater and also Business…You?

I´m also studying Musical Theater, I also write books, I guess we´re in different classes…Kurt was sad about that.

Blaine took a look to his watch.

I´m sorry Kurt, I have to go, could you give your number? So I can call you or something, I guess I´ll see you in college. Blaine didn´t wanted to leave, but his mom told him to be back at 5 sharp to help her with dinner.

Yeah sure…

Kurt didn´t want Blaine to leave, but he did not own him or something. Kurt continued walking for another hour and a half, the went home, took a shower and get ready for dinner with Rachel.

At eight o´clock Rachel arrived and they had pizza and watched "Breakfast at Tiffany´s".  
>Kurt told her about his surprise in the park, when they finally finished talking and having fun, it was too late for Rachel to leave so Kurt invited her to stay with him as usually.<p>

10am in the morning, they were having breakfast, when they finished, Rachel went home because she had to finish some work, Kurt was alone again.  
>He was talking to himself.<p>

He barely knows me, I don´t even know if he´s gay, I think he is well...maybe. God! I don't know him, I´m so mad about him, how can this be possible.

The water was running all over Kurt´s slim body, the only thing that could relax him and make him feel better was that shower.

He went out of the bathroom and stayed in the bathrobe and laid in bed for a moment, the background music was so nice and relaxing.  
>Suddenly his phone ranged, it was a message from Blaine.<p>

"_Would you like to take a coffee with me?"_

Kurt answered the text with trembling hands, he couldn´t believe it.  
>He must be wrong; the message must have been for another person. Kurt thought<p>

Anyway he answered the message,

"_Yes I'd like to, when and where?"_

5 minutes later

"Coffee_ and Bagel, in two hours sharp."_

Kurt woke up, he had fallen asleep.

No, no He screamed, he had only 30 minutes to get ready and get to Coffee and Bagel.

Fortunately, he got late for only two minutes.

Hum…there he is, I wish he had been the one who's late. Kurt thought

You´re late…Blaine said with an smiling face.

Sorry, I fell asleep so… Kurt blushed

Blaine loved how Kurt looked with that pink nearly red tone Kurt´s skin took when he blushed.

Don´t worry, I got late too. Blaine had spent more than two hours looking for the best outfit to meet Kurt.

Well, that takes weight off of me. Kurt said

They sat near the window, surprisingly both of them liked sitting next to the window.

They called the waitress

A Grande/nonfat/ mocha please.

A Grande Cappuccino with extra cinnamon please.

Blaine had been staring at Kurt, Kurt didn´t know what to do, smile or turn his head and look the other way.

So what do you like? Blaine asked

Basically, acting, singing, Broadway, fashion, Patti Lupone, you?

Music, song writing, acting, singing, Broadway and football.

Wow, we have things in common; may I ask you a question?

Sure, what is it?

Are you gay?

Proudly gay

Oh…So he was right, maybe, just maybe they could have the chance to be together.

Is there something wrong? Blaine asked.

No, nothing, it´s just that you´re the first openly gay I´ve met; in my old school there was this Neanderthal which purpose in life was making mine miserable…

I´m sorry, I wish I had met you before…

Why?

Because I could have helped you…

Thanks, but I got over it.

I´m proud of you.

Yeah, sure…

I really am, please believe me. Blaine made his puppy face, how could you said no to that face?

Ok, I believe you.

They spent all the afternoon talking about what they liked and their previous life.

It was too late and it was also dark outside.

May I take you home?

Thanks, but it´s not to far from here.

Doesn´t matter, Please? Beside it´s to cold you may catch a cold.

Blaine took Kurt to his house, meanwhile in the car they were talking about their favorite Broadway musicals & songs.

See you soon. Said Blaine

See you. Said Kurt

Kurt closed the door and watched Blaine go away.

Wow! Kurt thought.

His scarf was touching the ground; never had he felt such…happiness.

I think I´m in love. This wasn´t a date, they just went out for a coffee, as friends, but how I could not be in love with such a wonderful guy? Kurt thought.

Blaine was all he ever wanted in a guy. He was perfect.

It was Sunday, Kurt had woken up early, he couldn´t sleep well at night, he was thinking about Blaine, College and how much he missed his family, he spent the day doing homework and housework.


	3. college!

College!

6:30 am Kurt was getting ready for college.

Always known for his trendy way of dressing and his marvelous voice, he was well known in college, but not even the half Blaine was known.

He went to acting&singing club, he was known for doing girl songs, but no one mattered because he sang like a dream,

Tomorrow we´re starting the auditions for Phantom of the opera.

I totally got this. Kurt thought

And please welcome our new member of the acting&singing club, Blaine Anderson

Ok… Kurt said so low that no one could hear it, he started walking backwards over to the back wall of the room, so that Blaine couldn´t see him.

Blaine entered the room; he entered with his fancy way of walking and his elegant clothing, Kurt couldn´t stand being apart from him.

Blaine was looking for someone…

Oh, there you are Kurt. Blaine said

Ahh! God Blaine, you´ve got to stop that, you´re going to kill me from a heart attack!

No, I would die if that happens. Blaine whispered

Sorry? I couldn't hear you…

N…nothing, I said I was sorry

Oh…Ok. Kurt knew it was something more.

So… we´re doing Phantom of the Opera?

Yeap…

Are you auditioning?

Sure I am, you?

I don´t know, maybe…

I think you should, if not you may regret it.

I don´t know… (I just entered here so that I could spend more time with you. Blaine thought)

Please choose a partner so that you can learn the basic choreography. Said the teacher.

Kurt was staring at Blaine so he didn´t hear anything.

Kurt you´ll mind being my partner? Polly asked.

Sure Polly, you´re the best dancer (girl) in here.

Blaine, would you be my partner please? The teacher asked.

Sure, why not

The main dance was being danced by everyone, the teacher was explaining the dance step, Kurt and Blaine could not stop searching for each other.

The class finished but Kurt´s and Blaine´s schedule didn´t match in any other class, so they´ll see each other next Thursday. It would be a long week.

The days passed without meaningful details, Monday and Thursday were their favorite days.

Kurt felt secure in college, finally people understood that sexuality was nothing to be racist or mad too.

Finally the auditions for the lead took place.

Kurt and Blaine where too busy to talk to each other (they barely talked to each other)

Hi Kurt. Said Blaine before the class began.

Hi. Said Kurt, he was trembling by the nerves he had.

Are you ok?

No, well, maybe, I don´t know, has someone literally died in stage?

No, or at least that I know.

I think I´ll quit, I´m not sure...

(Blaine put his hands on Kurt´s shoulders)

Please don´t, I know we have little time treating each other. We are nearly acquaintances, but I´m proud of you, I´ve seen you rehearse and perform in class, and I must say you were born to be on stage.

Kurt blushed, his eyes started to burn because he was about to cry.

You really think that?

I´ve never been surer about something, than you being on stage taking everyone´s breathe away with you acting and your voice.

Ok, I´ll do it.

Blaine walked towards the seats in the auditorium, he took his place and waited until Kurt´s performance was held, unfortunately he was the last one.

Kurt on stage, felt secure, no one and nothing could hurt him, while he was performing, he was searching for a special pair of hazel dreamy but smart eyes, the only ones that could see straight through him and understood him.

Kurt finished his performance; he was all sweaty, with close-fitting clothes, tired but happy about his performance and most of all proud about himself.

Blaine wasn´t sure about doing it, but he must, he couldn´t help himself, he wanted it, everyone had left.

Kurt was drying his face with a towel, when he put it down and found Blaine standing infront of him.

Before he could say a word, he felt Blaine´s lips on his, it was a sweet and tender kiss, Kurt put his arms around Blaine´s neck, Blaine had his arms around Kurt´s waist.

Hum… Kurt moaned

Sorry, I shouldn´t have done that.

Kurt blushed, never had he been kissed.

It´s just that… Blaine started to explain.

Don´t worry. Said Kurt with butterflies in his stomach and a little bit red.

They sat together on stage.

Kurt was with his legs crossed and Blaine´s head was resting on his lap.

It was a perfect moment.

Blaine turned his head and looked straight into Kurt´s blue eyes.

May I tell you something? Blaine asked

Sure, what is it?

Kurt, you´re the best person I´ve ever known, actually I can´t think of anyone who has looked more inside me than you done, you move me Kurt, I look to you and the world goes away, I only see you. When you go for any reason, I can´t do anything but start missing you.

Kurt blushed once again; he felt the exact same thing.

Blaine, I must say, I also think you´re the must perfect person I have ever met, the way you dance, (Kurt blushed a little more) the way you look into my eyes and know exactly how I feel. I ´ve never been so intimate with someone, you are my everything.

You´re mine too.

They left the stage walking hand by hand. It was late; Blaine took Kurt to his house. They said goodbye with an Eskimo kiss. Friday came without meaningful details.


	4. the first real date

The First Real Date!

Saturday, the first date was really surprising since Blaine had been waiting for Kurt until he came out of the apartment , Kurt didn´t knew about this, he was waiting for him next to the building entrance,

Hey there gorgeous. Blaine said getting nearer to Kurt.

Hey honey. Kurt said

Shall we go for breakfast?

Let's go…

They entered the first restaurant they saw, the place didn´t matter as long as they were together.

They finished breakfast and went for a walk in Central Park

When they were in the park, they started playing hide and seek.

Kurt was winning because Blaine was really bad at hiding. Everything was alright, everything was perfect, until Kurt running away from Blaine so that he couldn´t catch him, fell because of a little stone that was on the middle of the path. Blaine was extremely worried because when Kurt tood up, he was crying, his jeans had broken and he had opened his upper lip and a eyebrow when he hit the floor.

Blaine took out his jacket and with the inner side of it cleaned Kurt´s face and kissed him in his forehead.

They went to Kurt´s apartment, so that he could wash his face, change clothes and see how bad the injury was, thankfully in wasn´t that bad.

I won´t be able to kiss Blaine. Kurt thought while he was looking at the mirror.

When Kurt had washed his face and cured the injury, they went to the cinema, Kurt felt stupid the bag of ice on his lips.

They held each other's hands during the whole movie, Blaine had butterflies in his stomach, he wanted to kiss Kurt, but he might hurt him because of his injury, so he rather raised their hands and kissed Kurt´s hand. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach with that small, sweet but meaningful kiss; he rubbed his thumb in Blaine´s hand. They were so sweet with each other. Kurt had the need of kissing Blaine, he wanted to.

He turned his head and stared at him, admiring how beautiful he was, how he made him feel, in that moment Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, his eyes couldn´t see anywhere else but Kurt´s lips and eyes.

Kurt couldn´t stop watching Blaine´s eyes and lips either.

Both of them were perfectly made for fitting each other, they removed a little space between them, but not enough for them to kiss, ( Kurt would regret later because he wanted to see the movie since the trailer came out), Kurt removed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet, Kurt´s lip was burning, actually it was hurting so bad, he nearly cried but he couldn´t het apart from Blaine. It seemed Blaine couldn´t either. I t wasn´t hot, it was cute, perfect, it seemed like a dream, a kiss that even made Kurt´s lip feel better, it was a comforting kiss, it made them feel like nothing could happen even though it lasted a minute. It was late and windy when they went out of the movies; Blaine took Kurt home and left to his house.

On Sunday they were too busy for seeing each other, so Kurt spent the day making his beauty session which he had to stop since the exams began.

Well, I can spend as much time as I want. Kurt thought.

He took a really, really long shower. Then used steam and clay for cleaning his face, it took him half of the day to be perfect,

In the afternoon he took out his cooking books and went to the nearest supermarket he had and bought the things he needed for the special dish he was going to do.

He finished cooking cleaned the kitchen, enjoyed his meal, kept the rest in the fridge.

He took time for washing his teeth and went to bed early.


	5. Red Tone

Red Tone

Kurt was standing infront of the announcements board, there it was, his name next to the lead character, it was amazing.  
>Blaine went to see the announcements board, he had to congratulate Kurt for this.<br>Kurt came early to the club, no one was there, and he went on stage and started singing and dancing, he was setting free every tension, every sadness, every happiness, he had during the week, he was dancing for himself, no one else matters, it was only Kurt and the stage, he was born to be on stage.  
>Blaine entered the auditorium, he saw Kurt dancing, he was perfect, he waited until Kurt finished. He went down stairs to the stage; Kurt saw him and went running to meet him.<br>Blaine had a big smile on his face, he was proud of Kurt and he was perfect, he hugged him and kissed him in his forehead.

You dance beautifully. Blaine said

Thanks. Said Kurt with a little pink tone on his cheeks, because of the dancing and the compliment.

You sing like a dream. Blaine said looking for Kurt´s eyes and keeping them.

Kurt couldn´t do anything but smile

We should celebrate. Kurt said

Uh, yeah, we should totally do that.

Where do you want to go?

Let´s go to a bar or something…I want to dance. Kurt said

They went to a bar called, Red Tone, north New York, it was well known by everyone, and they entered the bar.

It was acclimated to the 60´s, it was broad and with black red and white tones everywhere, they asked for 2 beers and talked for a while.

When they were in the 4th beer…

Come with me. Kurt whispered so low and close of Blaine´s ear that he felt chills down his spine.

They walked to the darkest part of the bar and started dancing, both of them had the urge to be together, they couldn´t dance apart from each other, the dance was leaded by Kurt, he wanted Blaine and he wanted him bad.

They danced and drank till nearly 3 am, when they were walking towards the street to ask for Blaine´s car at the valet, the stopped in the corner; Kurt put his arm around Blaine´s waist and pulled him a little bit closer to him. He kissed Blaine on the chin and then bit his earlobe, even though they were the closest they could, Kurt couldn´t get enough of Blaine, he could feel how Blaine´s body was shaking, he kissed Blaine´s nose and then kissed his lips. He wanted Blaine, his lips fit perfectly into Blaine´s, his body fit nicely in Blaine´s.

They were on the car, Kurt was really drunk, Blaine wasn´t that much so he drove, Kurt took Blaine´s hand and kissed him, he couldn't stay away from him, Kurt was getting so turned on that, he made Blaine stop and started kissing him, the kisses turned so hot and so deep that Blaine could not even breath, Blaine stopped Kurt and drove to his house when they were in the parking lot of Blaine´s apartment, he passed his right leg over Blaine and managed to stay above Blaine , Kurt started kissing Blaine from his neck down his neck, and unbuttoning Blaine´s shirt, until he reached the start of Blaine´s jeans.

When Blaine realized what Kurt was about to do, he pushed Kurt´s head away.

What are you doing? Blaine shouted

What! I want you Blaine, I want you right here and now! I thought that´s what you wanted!

Kurt this is not the way we should do this, please relax…

Kurt managed to pass back to his seat and stayed quiet

5 minutes

10 minutes

20 minutes

30 minutes

40 minutes passed until Kurt talked again, he was crying …

Oh, darling don´t cry please, It´s not the right time, I really want you, you have no idea how much I do, but we´ve got to do things their own time. Blaine said

Please forgive me. Kurt said with red watery eyes

Don´t worry, come on, let´s go upstairs and rest.

Thank you; please stay with me till I fall asleep. Kurt begged.


	6. Days Passed

Days passed by

They went upstairs and entered Blaine´s place, everything was so neat and clean.  
>Blaine slept on the coach and left the bed for Kurt. Kurt fell asleep immediately, Blaine covered him well, kissed him on his forehead but stayed with him a little longer just watching him sleep, and then he went to rest.<p>

He went to the coach, covered himself and slept.  
>When Blaine woke up, Kurt had already made breakfast, was ready and waiting for Blaine at the dining room.<br>Blaine took a shower; Kurt was in his bedroom choosing the perfect outfit for Blaine; Blaine was trying to control his thoughts, because Kurt was in his room and well, he was naked in the shower…with his boxers on, he went out of the bathroom. Kurt blushed when he saw him like that, he wasn´t expecting that.

Wow! I´m sorry, said Kurt with the usual pink almost red tone he had when he was with Blaine

Don´t worry. Said Blaine walking towards Kurt and kissing him on the lips a sweet but long kiss. Kurt replied to the kiss, but stayed still, he didn´t knew what to do.

Kurt lay on the pillows and started talking to Blaine about what had happened yesterday.

Oh, please next time don´t let me drink that much, I´m so ashamed of me.

I will, but you´ve got to know that you´re sexy drunk and sober I like that, I love you so much. Said Blaine

Come on! Let's have breakfast, I´m hungry and you cook deliciously. Said Blaine, grabbing Kurt´s hand and pulling him off the bed.

Kurt laughed really loud and walked towards the dining room still grabbed of Blaine´s hand.

They had breakfast and went to college, they didn´t see each other until the exit.

Where have you been? Rachel asked while they were having a coffee in the afternoon.

I went with Blaine to the Red Tone, to celebrate that I got the lead in the play.

Oh really? Oh Kurt I´m so happy for you. You didn´t drive drunk did you?

No, Rachel please…Well Blaine drove, I was too drunk to drive, and he stayed in his place yesterday.

You, stayed there? Tell me more please, including dirty details…

Rachel, who do you think I am?

Tell me…

We went to his place, talked for a while, well actually I may have done something more but he stopped me so…then he took me to his bedroom and covered me up and stayed there until I fell asleep, he slept in his coach, I was too drunk…

Woow

Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon talking about her school and her work.

The days passed, their relationship grew stronger. One day they went to Broadway to see Wicked for the third time; it was their favorite show ever.

They spent the entire show singing the songs and repeating the dialogs.

When they went out of the theater, they had dinner in a Italian restaurant, they ordered spaghetti with meatballs for sharing, when they were eating, they accidentally took the same piece of spaghetti, they were so distracted that they didn´t see that so they ate it until their lips touched and turned into a sweet kiss.

They ordered two cups of wine and cheered for their love, they had been together for more than 4 months.

When they turned 7 months, they went to celebrate to a bar called The Blue Glass; it was really cool and had minimalistic blue white and black colors all over the walls, seats and floor.

It was nearly 3pm, but the bar got really full about 6pm. But Kurt & Blaine started drinking a beer about 7pm.

They went to Kurt´s place. something was sin the air, something magical, something hot.

While they were in the taxi, Blaine had his hand near Kurt´s thigh, he rubbed his thumb up and down barely touching Kurt´s thigh, Kurt didn´t know what to do, he was blushing and butterflies were creating a revolution in his stomach.

Finally they arrived, Kurt couldn´t wait more, he didn´t care who saw them or what they thought about it. He grabbed Blaine by the belt pulling him towards the wall, he pushed him and without hesitating, he started kissing Blaine, but not in the normal sweet way, it was hot and involucrate a lot of tongue, he followed the line of his jaw up to his ear, he bit his earlobe and went on kissing down towards the neck and then back to his mouth, he bite Blaine´s bottom lip.

Please Kurt don´t tease me. Said Blaine so low and so close to Kurt´s ear that he shivered

I want you; I need you inside me…

Kurt please let us just get into the apartment. Said Blaine in a sigh

They entered the building and got into the elevator.

In the elevator, there was this old lady, who went out of the elevator in the second floor. Kurt and Blaine had the urges to touch each other.

We´re alone now…

K…Pl…Blaine begged, but it was too late, before he could even say the words Kurt´s lips were on his again.

Shh…Let go. Kurt whisper in Blaine´s ear

Blaine felt something in his lower stomach, something growing, just because of Kurt´s words.

Kurt was against the wall with Blaine infront of him, Blaine pushed Kurt up until his legs were around his waist, they were kissing, the elevator´s door opened and Blaine walked towards Kurt´s apartment, with Kurt´s legs still around him and his lips on his.


End file.
